Tigress: An Aida Musical
by chrissymama
Summary: This takes place during Kung Fu Panda 3 which is coming out next year. TiPo shipping in on of my favorite musicals, Aida. R&R. No flaming please. Enjoy! :)
1. Act 1 Scene 1 part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the KFP franchise or the musical** ** _Aida_** **. Enjoy! :)  
**

 **Author's Note: So, I know I still haven't finished that chapter in** **The Greatest Dragon Trainer** **and I promise to complete it soon, so don't stone me, okay? Anyway, the characters are:**

 **Tigress: Aida**

 **Po: Radmases**

 **Mei Mei: Amneris**

 **Master Shifu: Amonasro**

 **Kai: Zoser**

 **Viper: Nehebka**

 **Li: Pharaoh**

 **Crane: Merab**

 **Monkey,Mantis, and Background Characters from KFP1: Nubians  
**

 **All Background Characters from KFP2: Egyptian girls/Egyptian Army**

Chapter1: Every Story is a Love Story / Fortune Favors the Brave  


In the Museum of Kung Fu History, we see citizens from the Valley of Peace coming to look at the artifacts. Two of the people present are a female tiger and a male panda heading towards a piece of stone from different directions. When they both reach it, they meet each others eyes for a brief moment then look away. Nearby the stone, there is a figure of a female panda in a shimmering red robe and crown. When they look into each others eyes, the figure's spirit began to sing.

 **(Mei Mei)  
**

 _Every story, tale or memoir_

 _Every saga or romance_

 _Whether true or fabricated_

 _Whether planned or happenstance_

Suddenly, the museum started to fade into blackness until only the two citizens, the stone, and the figure was left.

 _Whether sweeping through the ages_

 _Casting centuries aside_

 _Or a hurried brief recital_

 _Just a thirty minute ride_

 _Whether bright or melancholy_

 _Rough and ready, finely spun_

 _Whether with a thousand players_

 _Or a lonely cast of one_

 _Every story, new or ancient  
_

 _Bagatelle or work of art  
_

 _All are tales of human failings_

 _All are tales of love at heart_

Just then, A flash of light appeared and the citizens and the stone were gone. The only one left was the female panda in a desert like landscape with palm trees and a river behind her.

 _This is a story_

 _Of a love that flourished  
_

 _In a time of hate_

 _Of lovers no tyranny could separate_

 _Love set into motion on the Nile shore_

 _Destiny ignited by an act of war_

 _Egypt saw the mighty river as it's very heart and soul_

 _Source of life for all the people_

 _That only Egypt could control_

 _Destruction of the Southern neighbor ,justified_

 _Nubia exploited, left with little more than pride, oh!_

As soon as she was done, she disappears and in her place is an Egyptian army with spoils, slaves, and weapons, being led by Po (Radmases).

 **(Egyptian Army )**

 _Oh, oh  
_

 _Fortune favors the brave_

 _Oh,oh_

 _Fortune favors the brave_

 **(Po)**

 _We have swept to glory  
_

 _Egypt's mastery expands_

 _From the Nile's northern Delta_

 _To the dry, dry southern sand_

 _The more we find , the more we see_

 _The more we come to learn_

 _The more that we explore_

 _The more we shall return_

 **(Egyptian army)  
**

 _Oh, oh  
_

 _Fortune favors the brave_

 **(Po)**

 _It's all worked out, my road is clear  
_

 _The lines of latitude extends_

 _Way beyond my wildest dreams_

 _Towards some great triumphant end_

 _We seize the day , we turn the tide_

 _We touch the stars_

 _We mock the grave_

 _We move into uncharted lands  
_

 _Fortune favors the brave_

 _The more we find, the more we see_

 _The more we come to learn_

 _The more that we explore_

 _The more we shall return_

 _Nothing is an accident_

 _We are free to have it all_

 _We are what we want to be_

 _It's in ourselves to rise or fall_

 _This is easy to believe_

 _When distant places call to me_

 _It's harder from the palace yards_

 _Fortune favors the brave_

 **(Army)**

 _Oh, oh_

 **(Po)**

 _Fortune favors the young  
_

 **(Army)**

 _Oh, oh_

 **(Po)**

 _Fortune favors the brave!  
_


	2. Act 1 Scene 1 part 2

Chapter 2: The Past is Another Land

While Po and his army were counting their spoils, a guard came by with a line of captured women. One being an orange and black female tiger in a white wool dress. "And what do we have here? " Po chuckled lightly. "We found them by the river, Captain." A gorilla soldier answered. Po walks over to the tiger and said with a smirk, "Your country is at war and you go along wandering at the Huang He River's edge. You must have a burning desire to see my village." The tiger's face read no emotion as she heard Po instruct his soldiers to put her in chains. As a wolf was doing so, she swished her tail and grabbed the wolf's sword and pressed it to his neck. "Release them!" She demanded, her eyes glowing red. "Hand it over. Now!" Po demanded back. "You took us from The Valley of Peace, now you say we belong to you, yes?" She asked. He agreed which made her reply while tightening her grip on the soldier, "Well, I just took this soldier from your ranks, so by your own logic, he belongs to me. Now let them go!" No sooner did she say those words, than Po signaled to the guards near the rest of the women. The next thing the women knew, they were being pushed to the ground in a kneeling position with swords pointed to the back of their necks. The tiger released her grip and she was thrown to the ground as well. "Throw her into the river!" One of the soldiers suggested. "No." Po replied. Then, with a sneaky smile, he added, " I got a better plan for her." With that, he grabbed the tiger and led her to his tent.

Inside the tent, Po went over to her. "Don't." The tiger growled. "You don't want me to remove your shackles?" He asked. "They would only get in the way." He added as he took them off. When they were off, he started to compliment her. "That was very impressive out there. I should enlist you in my army and make you my lieutenant." "Are you mocking me?" The tiger interrupted, her face lacking emotion. "No, actually, I'm admiring you." With that, he took of his jacket and asked, "Do you know what's going to happen now?" Soon, he sat down on a stool and grabbed a nearby bucket full of water and a sponge as he answered, "You are going to scrub the filth of battle from my fur. It's been a long time since I felt clean." The tiger came over, grabbed the sponge from the bucket, and started to roughly scrub Po's fur. "You're much better with a sword than with a sponge." He observed. "I wish I had a sword right now." The tiger muttered under her breath. "There's mine. Help yourself." He offered. After a moment of silence, Po asked her, "Who taught you to use a weapon?" "My father." The tiger replied, her mood unchanging. "Cause he knows that the men from The Valley of Peace can't protect their women." Po replied. Just then, the tiger stopped and started to walk away. "You're not finished." Po said. "Yes I am." She replied, her voice rising. "On your knees!" Po yelled. When she didn't do so , he asked. "You enjoy living dangerously, don't you." "Not as much as I enjoy washing your filthy, panda fur!" the tiger replied, starting to loose her temper. "Now you..;" Po started to say. "No! You.."

 **(Tigress)**

 _You know nothing about Me_

 _And care even Less_

 _How could You understand our Emptiness_

 _You've plundered our wisdom_

 _Our knowledge, our wealth_

 _In bleeding us dry_

 _You long for our Spirit_

 _But that, you can never possess._

 _The Past is now Another Land_

 _Far beyond my reach_

 _Invaded by insidious_

 _Foreign bodies, foreign speech_

 _Where the timeless joys of childhood,_

 _Lie broken on the beach._

"What is your name?" Po asked as he picked up the shackles and walked towards her. "Tigress." She replied. Po heard a soldier telling him that they were ready to leave and he began to put the shackles back on Tigress' arms. "You're a slave now, so if you want to survive, you might want to remember it." With that, the shackles were back on and he walked off, leaving Tigress wondering about what happens next.

 **(Tigress)**

 _The Present is an Empty Space_

 _Between the Good and Bad_

 _A Moment leading Nowhere_

 _Too pointless to be Sad_

 _But Time enough to lay to Waste_

 _Every certainty I Had._

 _The Future is a Barren World_

 _From which I can't Return_

 _Both Heartless and Material_

 _It's wretched spoils not my Concern_

 _Shining like an Evil Sun_

 _As my Childhood Treasures Burn!_

 _Shining like an Evil Sun_

 _As my Childhood Treasures Burn._

Suddenly, a gorilla soldier grabbed her arm and led her away.


End file.
